starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Sirith
Content on this page is a work in progress! Sirith is located in the center of Hireath, and is the largest of all the continents. It is the home of the Breim Herd. History Created over 1500 years ago by Argus, god of Arcane, Sirith is the largest of all the continents. With only about 50% of its surface and underground explored by its inhabitants, the Breim Herd, the land remains relatively unknown and dangerous. The herd lives almost exclusively in the Northern half of the continent, with about 95% of them living in the tunnels that stretch beneath the land. They have made a home for themselves there, in the Labyrinth, creating grand cities through magic and wit. Geography Climate Being the largest of all the continents, Sirith's great size is subject to different climates. In the North, the forest kisses the edge of Onea's cool weather. Temperatures can reach just below freezing in winter (0° C) but will rarely see snow while summers can reach up to 70° F (21°C) followed by light rains almost daily. These conditions make the north relatively mild year round and create a perfect environment for farming rice and soybeans. In the South, the rolling hills of the Vastlands spread out over the rest of the continent. Temperatures in the southern most section can rise to 125°F (51° C) on hot summer days with no trees to shade the earth from the burning sun and drop to 40°F (4°C) by moon-high. The average temperature though, is around 80°F (26°C) holding consistently through the majority of the year. A short rainy season in fall feeds the tall grasses through its two seasons, sprouting the wild flowers and coloring the hills for a few months. Snow is never seen in the Southern half of Sirith. The tunnels that stretch beneath the continent hold a constant temperature of about 45°F (7°C) because of the warm rivers that flow through the caverns. Brought in from both the south and the north, the waters that flow underground carry their warmth into the sunless underground space were Breim lives. Skylights also help to warm the cool rock that makes up the Labyrinth, making a light cover all that is needed to travel from city to city. Nariah itself is warmed by a magic barrier that mimics the warmer climate of the surface allowing some small plants to grow in the completely enclosed city. Fauna Sirith's fauna most closely resembles the animal populations of East Asia. Home to many diverse species inlcuding the rare Vastland Terror Bird, it is also the only place one can find the mythical Devil Bird, Kitsune, and Nekomata. Examples of Sirith's Fauna ((Please note, the lists below are not comprehensive, and are there to give an idea of the wide range and variety of animal life within Sirith's boarders.)) Birds: * crow, raven, African pied wagtail, house sparrow, pigeon, morning dove, night jar, chimney swift, canary, swallow, barn owl, elf owl, whiskered screech owl, barred owl, golden pheasant, black eagle, red crowned crane, Albatross, black heron, Chinese egret, crested ibis, red kite, crested serpent eagle, oriental hobby, woodpecker, green pheasant Mammals: * European Mole, European Rabbit, Mouse, Foxbat, Pallid Bat, Tanuki, Serow, Japanese Flying Squirrel, Dik Dik, Musk Deer, Brown Rat, Domestic Cat, Red Fox, Coyote, Badger, Sable, Sun Bear, Red Panda, American Bobcat, Bengal Tiger, Panda, Sika deer, Wild boar, Iriomote cat, Asiatic wild dog Reptiles: * giant skink, pond turtle, box turtle, rat snake, habu snake, grass snake, odd-tooth snake, giant salamander Flora ((Please note, the lists below are not comprehensive, and are there to give an idea of the wide range and variety of plant life within Sirith's boarders.)) Edible plants: * Commonly farmed: various types of green and black tea, tubers (potatoes, carrots, yams), rice, wheat, soy, apples, plums * Harvested from the wild: shiitake mushrooms, truffles, strawberries, bamboo shoots, chrysanthemum Medicinal Plants: * Commonly farmed: bee balm tea, reishi mushrooms, ginseng root * Wild: shiitake, lions mane mushrooms, meshima mushrooms, Alum root, cup plant, calamus Poisonous/Toxic plants: * wisteria, pieris, japanese yew, chinese evergreen, fly ageric, angel wing mushroom (sugihira take) Regions Skytop Forest Inspiration Board Along the northern edge of Sirith is a thick rolling forest. Trees grow tall and strong with gnarled roots to hold them to the hilly landscape. The forest floor is dense with undergrowth and steep inclines push the trees toward the skies. It is not a place where equine are to wonder alone, not just for the predators that lurk in the shadows but because of the vagabonds that call Skytop their home. The denseness of the foliage makes the few paths through the forest hard to follow, as plants and moss continually cover the small trails and roads. Some of the trees that grow here are the biggest in Hireath, with girth as wide as two equines are long and branches that grow higher than any earth dweller can see. But even within the silence, there are signs of life (or life that had once been). Deep within the forest there is a set of winding stairs carved into the rocks and hills. They will seem to go up forever until they end beneath an old Tori gate, green with moss. It is here the Old Temple of Argus lies abandoned since the God's war and the destruction of Kin. Battlefield of the Gods A massive stretch of barren land bordering the Skytop forest and covered in deep crevices and craters left in the wake of the gods war. Bleeding into this wasteland are the Crystal Fields, miles of pure arcane energy that took the form of crystals climbing out of the earth. It is all that remains from Argus’s attack after the destruction of Kin. The Northern Plains The grassy plains of the north border both the Vastlands and the Skytop forest. Rich soil and clean rivers snake through the hills, making it an ideal location for farming. As such, many small communities have popped up here over the years. The climate here is milder than in the Vastlands, and the dangers, while present, rarely show themselves. It is said that Argus kissed life into these hills when he created Sirith so long ago, giving the soil its rich properties and making the Breim prosperous. The Vastlands Inspiration Board The rolling hills of the Vastlands are one of Sirith's most iconic landscapes, stretching farther than any in Hireath. Tall grasses and wildflowers cover the earth, decorating the endless hills with color and life. But the Vastlands themselves are a dangerous place for any equine, even those who travel in groups for safety. Hidden within the tall grasses are skylights; holes which fall down into the tunnels of the Labyrinth below. Those who do not watch where they step are in danger of falling up to 500ft or more down into the darkness, risking broken legs or necks. But skylight are not all an equine must watch for on the plains of the Vastlands, as Terror birds roam the tall grasses in small hunting packs hungry for any meat available to them. In the heat of the summer, wildfires also threaten the dry grass of the southern Sirith, raging until the rains return in fall. The Southern Gulf A large body of water in the southeast, the Southern Gulf connects Sedo, Sirith, and Aquore. It is here that trading ships frequently run between the continents, along with the occasional pirate vessel. The water is warm year round thanks to its location and shallow seas. Winds can reach up to 90mph blowing eastward, making for fast sailing from Sedo to Aquore. This also creates a lot of humidity, in which the winds push rainy weather east. Locations: The Surface The Point- A Rest Stop Inspiration Board Population: '10,000 '''History: ' Older than even Nariah, the Point was built for those who feared the journey underground. It started as a simple village of misfits, left over from the war that ravaged Hireath. They were of all breeds and culture, and setting down roots was difficult because of it. But as Nariah grew below ground, the Point found its purpose as a trading post and farming village. They began to supply those below ground with foods and wares needed for survival. With their purpose set, the Point began to blossom into a quaint yet hearty town of individuals. '''Life in The Point: A rest stop and starting point for those wishing to travel into Sirith's tunnels, The Point has become known for its many inns. Travelers just passing through Sirith or vagabond wanderers looking for a comfy bed to stay in will often seek refuge in the small town. Because of the many farms that have sprung up around the Point, those looking to sell their produce will often come here to sell at one of the many farmers markets. Unlike many other Breimian cities, the Point is rather laid back despite the amount of equines that come and go every day. It is mainly a farming town, with the added perks of traders coming through on a regular basis. The community of the Point is tight-knit, where everyone knows everyone else by name leaving little room for shady characters to pass through unnoticed. Foals are often allowed to wander at leisure, playing in the rice patties and fields surrounding the village. There are two small schools within the Point, both emphasizing math and environmental studies expecting many to pursue farming or inn work. Some foals leave school before the required age of 13, spending more time working in their family business than studying books. While the Point has no shrines, a single statue of Argus carved from a massive quartz stone stands at its center where the market takes place. Many have their own small shrines within their homes, and pray to them on a regular basis. Homes in the Point are some of the largest in Sirith, with the most space available to them. Because of the good flow of trade here, many are well off and can afford the wood used to build larger homes. Some glass is used to keep out the elements and rock s used for decoration (as well as to give the home a more traditional look). Geography: The land beneath and around the Point is somewhat flat, compared to the rolling hills of the Vastlands to the south, leaving perfect conditions for farming. A river runs just north of the small town, eventually spilling into the skylight that looms above Sterling. Water from the river is pumped into aqueducts and small channels for easy access, and flow through the outlines of the town. Weather here is mild, with spring and fall rains coming every year for weeks at a time. Wind can reach up to 50mph on the flat lands of Northern Sirith but often last for little more than minutes at a time. Small Towns and Villages Population: '''between 500 and 2,000 '''About Village Life: Throughout much of the northern parts of Sirith, villages have begun to spring up within the last couple hundred years; compiled mostly of farming families. While these villages are small and very rural, with homes often spread as far as a mile, they still consider each other to be a community. Many of the equine living here have some hand in agriculture, cultivating crops such as rice, wheat, tea, and tuber vegetables. Villages may even specify which crop each family specializes in, to ensure as little competition with each other as possible. Life here is humble, consisting mostly of simple (though spacious) homes made of the traditional wood and paper materials. Families are large, ensuring enough hooves to carry the work loads of the farms. Foals begin their duties early on, trained to carry out the request of parents and elders and are often given simple yet meaningful chores. Older siblings and parents will take the brunt of the work, completing tasks such as heavy lifting, plowing, and harvesting. Because work begins early on, few of these small town foals will attend an actual school. They will complete minimal book work and studying in their own homes, taught by parents, grandparents or even older siblings. The few villages that do have a school house consider themselves fortunate and prosperous. Aside from the family run farms, these small towns may also include a small diner or inn. Such establishments were erected for the equine that transport the produce between markets of The Point and other cities; a show of hospitality and thanks for their hard work. While some of the larger towns may also include artisans, many do not have such a luxury and are required to travel for needed supplies. This job is often given to the head family of the town, an honor often bestowed upon the founding family for that area. These equine not only take on the responsibility of traveling for needed goods, but also organize harvests and protect the village from any dangers. Being located in the northern parts of Sirith, the towns and villages have little to fear from the predators of the south. The packs of terror birds that stalk the tall grasses of the vastlands are rarely, if ever, seen on the flat lands where the farmers have built their homes. While stray adolescent birds may sometimes wander north, they travel alone and are easily scared off when shouted at. Villagers face their greatest threat from the wild Devil birds of the north, their large flocks sometimes straying from the Skytop forest during dark and cool nights. These carnivorous creatures will swarm a stray foal or small pony, causing severe damage to an skin they can grab at. Towns advise all equine stick together, leaving no foal unsupervised after the sun has set. Such warnings have given way to many stories told between the villages, often stemming from accidents or disappearances with little explanation behind them. Because of this, the horses here have become a very superstitious group and indulge in the art of ghost stories. Much of what they can not explain is often blamed on these spirits or demons and fixed only by their faith that the god's will protect them. List of Towns and Villages: * Starfall A small farming village built on the coast of a lake. Legend has it the lake was created by a falling star, hence the name. Shadow Stop- The Ruins of Kin Population: 0 Since its ruin during the God's War, the City of Kin has remained in taters. A thick layer of ash covers the ground and chokes the air as heavy fog obscures your view. Moss grows against the stone and ferns have begun to push up between the cobble stone streets where equine once walked. There is no life here, not even that of wild creatures, giving the area a deathly feel. It is said that shady characters will pass through these walls now and again, looking for something (or someone) to plunder but they will find nothing. Locations: The Labyrinth Inspiration Board Beneath the hills of the Vastlands lies a maze of tunnels and caverns carved out by the underground rivers of Sirith. No one is quite certain as to how or why Argus made the rivers below the surface but some speculate it was to carry the warmth of the shallow seas to the cool rivers of the North where Kin once stood. Either way, the tunnels left behind a Labyrinth of caves in which Breim now resides. The walls are smooth and damp, cool earth chilling the air while warm underground rivers make the underground livable. In the deepest parts of the Labyrinth, seams of gemstones and precious metals run through the rock and are mined by the underground herd. There is no record of native plants in the tunnels, aside from the moss and licken that grow beneath the skylights, but Nariah has found a way to use magic to grow the foliage found throughout the city. Native animals to the underground are a mystery, the only evidence of undomesticated life being that of the spirit-like Kitsune that float through the unmarked tunnels. Since the herd moved beneath the surface, only about half of the tunnels have been mapped the other half either being inaccessible or undiscovered. Many are warned never to travel without a guide as few know the path better then them. Those that try are often end up lost, hungry, and cold or simply disappear into the darkness assumed crushed by unstable tunnels. Nariah- The Capital City Inspiration Board Population: ~500,000 History: The first settlement within the Labyrinth, Nariah started out as little more than crudely build homes on the cavern floor. But over time, as trading routes and goods began to flow into the city, Nariah transformed into something magical. A barrier was erected to cover the entirety of the cavern, its magic used to create heat and circulate the air within the tunnels. This kept things livable and mostly comfortable for those residing within the usually stuffy tunnels. Homes were built to resemble the old style of Kin, held together by stone and fabric and supported by foundation of the tunnel itself. Lights made of glowing crystals were strung between the streets, creating color and setting Nariah a shimmer. In present day, Nariah is a sight to behold and any who are able to make the long journey are sure not to be disappointed. Recently, a massive cave in left a rather large skylight above the city's center, and though the cavern ceiling is almost 500 ft from the ground floor, it has still created a sense of unease among those living in Nariah. While some are ecstatic to be able to see the sky from their home city, others are concerned by the security risks the skylight poses. With the skylight also comes a plethora of new challenges, as the city is now affected by the weather on Sirith's surface as well. Attractions: There are many attractions within Nariah's walls, each with their own history and marvel. One of the greatest is that of the cities 6 temples, the Largest and most popular being the Temple of Argus in the North. Its tall pagoda stands strong among magic-laced trees and centered in a garden. visitors have the opportunity to take part in both a prayer service as well as a Ceremony of Spirits, both of which may occur up to twice a day in the temple's many public rooms. And while the temple's Priest/ess may not always be available on account of their busy schedule, one of the temples many magi's are always open to helping visitors with whatever they may beed. The second attraction of Nariah is that of the Royal palace, placed upon the Northern wall of the cave. It protrudes outward, supported by strong beams of rock and wood, and painted with gold and deep purple trim. Despite its age, the palace looks as pristine as when it was first erected by the second High King of Breim. And while visitors may get lucky enough to score a tour of the King's Guides meeting room, the library, and the visitor's lounge, it is unlikely to see any of the Royal Families quarters, located on the top floor of the building. Other attractions within the city include the magic barrier, the Master's Complexes, the CATcha cat cafe and tea shop, and a street simply called "The Post" where imported good and street food are sold all week. Geography: While the cavern floor is fairly even, there are a few inclines and declines within the city. Wide street-stairs make navigating these uneven features more managable and cobblestone roads help grip an equines hooves to the smooth damp rock of the cave. But while the ground is fairly level, the walls of the caves are uneven this twisting the city into a crescent-like shape. The Northern part of the cavern is known as the Old District, where many residential homes and Master's complexes are located. The Roads are tight and the houses are dense, leaving little room for a yard (unless your family is wealthy). While small park like areas are placed around the Old District, being little more that a patch of grass and a few trees, much of the area has given way to buildings to ensure as much space is used as possible. Building here are old and built in the traditional style of stone beams and fabric, sitting on a solid foundation of stone. In the middle of the city is the Center Point, a place where gathers have become frequent; especially during holidays. A large cobblestone courtyard encases most of the area, surrounded by homes, businesses, and storefronts. This area is the narrowest part of Nariah's cavern and is the first sight a visitor will see when coming into the city. To the south is the New District, where many more businesses, storefronts, and eateries are set. It is the perfect place for those looking to open shop, as the cost of space here is slightly cheaper than that of the Old or Middle Districts. This is because the cavern floor is more uneven, making building a bit of a challenge (and often hiking the cost of living). Still, many have found a way around the difficulties and the district continues to grow. Homes here are often much smaller and simpler than those found in the northern part of the city, but tend to be just as dense. The streets here are wider, giving the district a much more spacious feel. Sterling- City of Revolution Inspiration Board Population: '''75,000 '''History: The newest of Breim's cities, Sterling was built less than 700 years ago. In its beginning, the city was no more than a cluster of tents and tarps, strung up beneath the waterfall the flowed into the cavern. Over time, the equines known as the Kawaru that had settled there after being pushed from Nariah, began building the encampment up, helping it grow into the city it is today. Built of stone, scrap metals, and mud Sterling became a city of recycled materials. Tarps continue to be strung over the city, to keep water from the shanty homes of its people and while a bit rough around the edges, Sterling is a sight to behold for its innovative use of building scraps. Attractions: Few come to the city of Sterling that are not seeking to join the movement of the Kawaru, but those that do are met with a sight to behold. The waterfall that thunders over the city's small skylight is the first of Sterling's many wonders roaring through the cavern and coating the walls with a light dew. The sun the streams in often reflects against the mist, casting a cascade of colorful light against the walls. Beneath, tarps are strung over the city in a variety of colors, in an attempt to keep homes and businesses dry. Along the cliff wall, homes stand on stilts of metal and wood while roads and stairs are carved into the rock. As Sterling moves up the cliff wall, rooms have been dug out of the rock, turned into tiny homes and quarters. Sterling has come to layer its city, building up with homes resting atop business and other homes. Life in Sterling: Life within Sterling is quite different from that of Nariah in that many equines have little to their names. While it's a poor city from the standards of Nariah, Sterlingers tend to be a loud and jolly bunch. They are hard workers, many often working multiple jobs in order to retain a decent home and food for their families. Homes here are tiny, much tinier than even those in Nariah and rarely expand past 2 rooms. While minimalistic in their ways, those who live here do seek for greater things. Overall, life here is bustling, constantly moving and changing with the seasons. It is known to be an exciting city by its inhabitants; if a bit too noisy at times. To speak over the roar of the falls, Sterlinger's tend to speak loud and clear and are often recognizable when they travel to Nariah. There is a slight accent in their voice, most likely picked up from outsiders over generations, which reveals itself with a slight chirp of their words. Those of Sterling are said to a curious bunch, quick to familiarize themselves with those they do not know. This can often come off as impolite or even disrespectful at times but they are simply eager to learn what they can, especially when it comes to strangers. As such they tend to be much more trusting and open than their Umare counterparts, and often find themselves interacting with outsiders and the like. That said, distrust of and disdain for the Umare runs deep here, as they oppress the Kawaru from afar. Treated as part of the herd in name alone, the Kawaru receive only the Umare scraps when it comes to food and other resources as well. Though they are inventive and have come up with ways to supplement these things for themselves, it doesn't change the fact that it takes it's toll. Unfortunately, crime is high in Sterling with smugglers, thieves, and forgers becoming a real problem. It is suggested foals remain with an adult at all times, and that wandering into dark allies may risk one's safety. Because the Watch is not present here, crime tends to go unreported for fear of involvement. And while the Arisen do their best to keep crime at bay, there are only so many places a horse can be. **Please keep in mind that this does not mean Sterlinger's would be quick to accept the Kirin that have begun to appear across Hireath, as they are still of the Breim herd. The hatred for Ignacio and his children runs deep, having not forgotten the destruction and pain they had caused so long ago. Those born and raised in Sterling should be viewed more as having good public relations, having dealt and known traders from across Hireath their whole lives. Such relationships are needed in order to preform good business practices but that does not mean outsiders are accepted Breimians. Geography: The most recognizable part of Sterling is the Skylight that looms above the city, a large waterfall draping 800 ft over its edge. The cavern itself is quiet large compared to the city, which has built itself into the wall of the cave and begun to spill onto the cavern floor as more and more equine make their homes here. The streets are narrow and steep, with many stairs carved from the rock. To avoid the floors of businesses and homes being at a slant, many have had to level out parts of the earth making homes quite small. Many here build their structures out of stone and dirt to protect it from the damp air caused by the waterfall. Glass is also more commonly used as imported materials are easier to come-by giving storefronts more of a modern look. Streets are still made of cobbled stone to help grip hooves to the ever slopping surface of the roads. Isoba - City of Gems Population: '''~15,000 '''History: Originally a large mining town populated by the herd's miners and their families, Isoba has grown into a small city over the years. Squeezed into a relatively small cavern east of Nariah shortly after the capital's formation, the city built its foundation on the smooth rocks that lay across the cavern floor. As Nariah's technology grew, so did Isoba's and soon a barrier similar to the one seen over the capital city was placed over the mining town. It was here that blacksmithing took up roots as need for more and better mining tools became prevalent. Life in Isoba: ''' A quiet and rather uneventful corner of the Labyrinth, life in Isoba revolves around the Forge and its master. It is here many travelers come to learn or commission work from the Master blacksmith, some even staying to become apprenticed and settle into the large complex. Work that leaves the forge is often sent to Nariah by a designated group of travelers who make the week long journey every couple months. Aside from the forge, Isoba is home to several large inns that house those of mining families or worshipers on their way to Argus' Temple in the north east. Most are well known for their accommodations and fine dining experiences, having established the reputation over many generations of service. One notable attraction within the walls of the inns are the hot tubs, heated by the fires of the forge close by. Those who live year round in the small village spend much of their days honing their craft. Entertainment often includes heading to the Master's compound to watch the apprentices spar with wooden swords or heading to an inn to relax in the heated pools. Foal's are encouraged to socialize early on and create deep bonds to keep the city as well connected to one another. There is one small school house in Isoba where children go to learn the basics of their required education but attendance is often not enforced. '''Geography: A relatively small cavern east of Nariah, Isoba has been squeezed into the small oblong shape of the rock. The floor is flat, making building much easier but is also damp. Chips are made in the ground where roadways would be, allowing for hooves to get a firm grip on the floor without slipping. The air is cool, though the cavern is often warmed by the barrier and the forge fire that burns in the Master's complex. Towns and Villages Population: '''between 500 and 5,000 '''About Village Life: Coming soon! List of Towns and Villages: Here is a short, incomplete list of some of the Labyrinths’s more popular villages and towns. These smaller communities all began popping up well after Nariah's creation, though they are each unique in what they bring to the table. * Kago Town to the north of Nariah, it is the hub for all supply lines from the Point to the capital city. * Oyuuta South of Nariah, Oyuuta is a historian’s haven. * Kibirie ' '''South of Nariah, Kibirie is home to the only training base for both the Watch and the Wardens, as well as the herd's only prison. * '''Cresa' A larger town south of Nariah, Kago is home to many healers, and is often thought of as a place of refuge and relaxation. Many royals and other officials have been known to vacation here. * Vasall A Kawaru hybrid town , Vasall is built around an entrance to the labyrinth east of Sterling and exists both above and below ground. Acts as a trade town of sorts, ferrying supplies and resources to and from sterling . Temple of the Arcane Population: 0 Deep within the Labyrinth, far to the North, lies a temple of great power. It is said to be older than Nariah itself, and to step beneath the gemstone ceiling is to be purified by Argus himself. Many only travel to the Temple when seeking great blessings and searching for answers the Shrines could not give as the journey there is long and arduous. Because Argus is said to sleep within the gemstone ceiling, Breimian's believe they may speak directly with the god themself and therefore find the answers they seek. Category:Breim